Sentai No Jutsu
by Slayven
Summary: They were already heroes, now it is time to become legends. With a little help from a special group Naruto becomes the leader he was always meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything. Sorry if it is a little rough but it hit me lightening and i had to write it. Might just be a drabble, might turn into something. I don't know, just tossing it out there to see what people think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was no stranger to odd dreams, he has had them since he could remember dreams. But this dream was, it felt real. Most dreams seem like realty but still there was something in the back of your mind that told you it wasn't real . This dream didn't have that. In the dream Naruto was in a white room, surrounded by five figures.

One of them stepped forward and Naruto was able to see clearly now what appeared to be a humanoid dog, blue and wearing a trench coat. Naruto thought he was a summoning. The man beast looked him up and down and softly growled. "He is your choice? He is a little rough, but he does carry the fire." he said to the others.

Another one stepped forward, this one appeared to be a knight in golden armor. The armor hurt Naruto's eyes to look at, it was like looking into the sun. "He also has the saints' blessing.", the knight said.

Another figure stepped forward, this time a normal man. But covered in white leather and a bored look on his face. " He is boring but he will do."

Another man clad in white stepped forward, this one older then the other, but had a eternal smile on his face , "As in all things, the First will have the final say."

With that the four bowed to the fifth figure, Naruto couldn't him out. It was like the figure's form was in flux never staying solid but never completely fading either. The figure extended a clenched fist that Naruto could make out clearly. It was covered in a red and blue glove with black lines making some sort of pattern on it. Instinctively Naruto knew he was facing a man of great power, a man that didn't go down in history...he makes history. He was now feeling a little guilty at not bowing in respect..

The fist turned on it's side and became a thumbs up, and with that the mood in the room lighten and even the leather man smiled. The Older man turned to Naruto and with a bit of showmanship he produced a red rose from the inside of his coat. With a flick of his wrist he threw the rose with deadly accuracy at Naruto's left hand. Had it been a throwing star or a kunai Naruto would have lost a hand. But instead the rose turned into energy and encircled his wrist turning into a simple red band.

Totally amazed and staring at the band Naruto didn't notice the old man had closed the distance between them and a fick of his fingers to Naruto's forehead protector and threw Naruto back into the waking world.

Just as Naruto was disappearing a door opened into the room and in rushed a young man in a red jumpsuit. "Boss, the guy that runs the store on the corner is here. He said he is sorry for being late, something about hollows.."

The man they had addressed as the First chose that time to speak. "It is alright, we can still make the card game. Stephen never runs out of money this early anyway. Besides we can stop for wheatcakes on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, his mind racing. Was it a dream or something more. He checked his wrist and the band was there. Luckily he didn't have to decide what to do next, that decision was made for him.

The wrist band beeped and began to glow, it emitted a beam of light that expanded and sharpened into a likeness of Kakashi. The mini Kakashi waved to Naruto, "Yo, sorry for contacting you so late. The weird guy guy on the bike has just finished building this place. We don't know much about him, only that he is good...damn good at every thing. Anko and Kurneai are going after him right now."

Naruto of course didn't hear a word of it because he was still getting his head around the hologram. Mini Kakasho continued "...listen Naruto you were picked by some very powerful people to carry on the what they started . And I know you will make them proud, but right now you have to get to the training ground, your friends are under attack. Save them while i figure out how to work this stuff." With that Naruto jumped out the window and rushed to the training grounds.

he was there in mere moments, there he found Shika, Hinata, Chouji and Sakura surrounded by what appeared to be puppets. The same puppets the sand village is known for. Naruto called out to his friends, "Yo, whats going on?"

Shika responded,"We all had a troublesome dream, and awoke to find these bands on our wrists and the need to come here."

As Shika gave the explanation Naruto made his way to his friends. Strangely the puppets did not to stop him or even move. Once side by side his friends noticed how the moment filled him with something. Something beyond what words could describe, it felt right. He in his heart he knew his was strong, but he knew with his friends he was invincible.

"Kyuubi-kun..." A cold voice called from the shadows. Naruto knew it was before the owner showed himself. "Kabuto...", Naruto whispered between clenched teeth.

The former leaf nin showed himself, behind the the puppets, "I am glad you remembered. I still owe you for the stomach ache..."

Naruto cocked his trademarked grin and nodded to his friends, "Yo, you guys handle the trash. I got the traitor scum."

Naruto leaped toward Kabuto, while Shika tossed down a smoke pellet. The four disappeared in a dark cloud. Using ti for cover they made their way to the forest. The puppets that was stock still now followed the four into the forest with killing intent.

Fight number one Shika vs Puppets:

Being the least physical of the four, Shika was the first of quartet be caught up with. He tried to hide from them by taking cover in the forest canopy. He thought he was safe but the puppets found him and surrounded him. Shika sighed in defeat and turned to his soon to be killers and said "You guys do know i am just a kawami covered in explosive tags right?" And then boom all the puppets were vaporized in a white flash.

The real Shika a few feet away snapped his fingers and said , "Checkmate." Before returning to his book.

Result: Jutsu rangers 1, Enemy 0

Sorry if this is rough. I have to write when it strikes me and english is not my first language. My muse is picky. Next chapter: Akimichi secret family art and the flowers in the hidden leaves have thorns or Konoah's lovely twin cam attack.


End file.
